This invention relates to bird feeders of the type having upstanding side walls with feeding ports therein through which seeds may be extracted from interior storage compartments. Although numerous types of such feeders have been developed and placed on the market, to date, none have satisfactorily dealt with the problem of providing feeding ports which not only afford birds with easy access to seeds in the storage compartments, but which also effectively prevent the free flowing escape and loss of seeds through the feeding ports during times when birds are not feeding.